deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Amari vs Sharla
'Description' S1E3 Two sniper/medics, both with amazing marksmanship. Sharla, the 21-year-old healer of the Xenoblade Chronicles, and Ana Amari, the aged bounty hunter from Overwatch. '' '''Prelude' Wiz: Being a sniper and being a medic are two tedious jobs requiring an extreme amount of patience. Boomstick: And these two ladies pull it off without a damn sweat! Wiz: Sharla, the riflewoman of Xenoblade Chronicles... Boomstick:...And Ana Amari, the bio-weapon wielding sniper from Overwatch. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. 'Sharla' Wiz: Sharla was living a perfect life in Colony Six with her brother Juju. In fact, the stage was set for her to be married to a member of the Colony Six Defence Force, Gadolt. However, soon the town was attacked by evil robots and their hungry robot overlord, Xord. Boomstick: Okay, I think I'm sensing a pattern here. Literally the past three battles we've done has some character with a really shitty childhood. Wiz: Anyways, the whole Defence Force, including Gadolt, was eaten by Xord. Boomstick: Sharla meets Shulk and Reyn at the refugee camp after the siege, and joins the little death group on their mission. Wiz: In fact, when it comes to beating the game, Sharla, Shulk, and Reyn is the most popular combo because it's so effective. Boomstick: And she uses her dead fiance's rifle to shoot the shit out of people! How cool is that? Wiz: She has a multitude of abilities, some that heal, and some that hurt. Heal Round, Heal Burst, and Heal Bullet all heal her allies. Cure Bullet and Cure Round cures an ally of any debuffs and grants them temporary immunity to debuffs. There's even a Shield Bullet that completely negates all damage dealt to a single ally for a set amount of turns. Heal Counter heals an ally for 5% of damage dealt towards him/her for the next few turns.This synergizes well with Shield Bullet, as the damage will be dealt to the shield, but the passive healing will still be in effect. Boomstick: Also, she's got her fair share of offensive abilities. Thunder Bullet is a two-hit combo attack that has a better chance to crit against airborne enemies. Heat Bullet deals damage to an enemy and makes her allies, including her, attack more efficiently against the target. Metal Blast is a bullet so powerful it can knock down anybody in its wake, and it does extra crit damage to airborne enemies. Tranquilizer is a bullet that does exactly what a Tranquilizer is supposed to do. She even has a melee attack, Head Shaker, which dazes an enemy and sets them up for her deadliest move, the Head Shot. Wiz: This bullet is the bullet to end all bullets. Boomstick: I don't care if you spun around a baseball bat for an hour and 360 no-scoped someone in the left testicle midair blindfolded with your hands tied behind your back: this chick's Head Shot outclasses even that. Wiz: This bullet is a guaranteed critical hit, and if the opponent is dazed, it has a 15% chance of inflicting Instant Death. Boomstick: And Instant Death is exactly what it sounds like: Death. But instant. Ah, two wonderful words combined together in one. Instant noodles, yum. Wiz: And while this is all awesome and all, she's got a lot to compensate for. Boomstick: She's got one of the lowest health pools in the game, and her offensive attacks aren't the best, and her DPS is shit compared to people like Sheik or Riki. Wiz: Sharla's best when her friends are doing most of the damage and she's the one keeping them alive. Also, she's best at anti-air, and you're not going to be going up against flying tanks very often. Also, her rifle will need to cool down after a few shots, and this literally always happens at the worst time. Boomstick: But Sharla's willing to do anything in order to protect her friends. Reyn: I'm on fire! Sharla, did you see me? Did you see what I did!? Sharla: Oh! I, uh, wasn't really looking. 'Ana Amari' Wiz: Ana Amari was in a group of elite snipers protecting Egypt during the Omnic Crisis. She was thought to be the best among all of them, and even the best in the world. She was one of the first members of the Overwatch, and former second in command of the organization. Boomstick: And she was, in fact, the best. Until she met the crazy-ass psychopathic french sniper Widowmaker during a rescue mission. Wiz: Ana was believed to be dead after the unfortunate encounter, but in reality, she survived by the skin of her teeth. Boomstick: She lost an eye, and, for the next few years, became a recluse bounty hunter. Wiz: Well into her fifties, she realized that she couldn't just sit there and do nothing and watch chaos take over. She joined the fight to protect her country yet again. Boomstick: And she's got the right weaponry to do it, too. The Biotic Rifle is one of the most logic-defying weapons in Overwatch. Its bullets deal a hefty amount of damage to enemies over a period of one second, and it also heals her friends over a period of one second. Wiz: She's got Biotic Grenades, too. These also seem to defy logic, as they heal friends and increase the effects of all heals to that ally for 4 seconds, but they damage enemies and negate all healing given to that enemy for 4 seconds. Boomstick: She's even got a frikkin' Sleep Dart! Which is a dart! That makes people sleep! They'll wake up if they take damage, but still! Sleep Dart! Wiz: But her ultimate was a move so broken they had to patch it. Boomstick: Nano Boost increases the damage dealt by an ally by an extreme amount and allows them to tank damage like a roid raging juggernaut. Pre-patch, it increased movement speed, as well. It's basically just a steroid injection. Wiz: She's also pretty fast for someone at her age: she can run at speed of about 13 miles per hour. The average female runs at speeds of about 6.5 miles per hour, meaning she can effectively move twice as fast as a normal human being. Boomstick: But Ana Amari isn't the best self-medic. Wiz: Correct you are. She can only heal herself with her Biotic Grenades, and her Nano Boost is going to be completely useless in this fight, since she can't use it on herself. Boomstick: Also, her bullets travel at the mere speed of just over 190 miles per hour. While this sounds fast, the average sniper bullet travels at more than 2000 miles per hour. Wiz: This means her bullets travel at less than 10% of the speed of normal sniper bullets. The bullets she shoot can't headshot enemies, and the whole point of a good sniper rifle is being able to accurately take someone out with a critical hit. Boomstick: Also, the woman's, like, sixty now. And while she's extremely capable for someone her age, she's not the strongest melee character. Wiz: But Ana's got one job and one job only: to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it. And she carries out that job with both pride and skill. Ana: There's nothing I haven't seen before. Stick together. We will complete our mission. 'Pre-Battle' Wiz: All right... Boomstick: Wait, can we switch it up today? I want to be smart for a few minutes. Wiz: *groaning* Fine. Here's my glasses. *crashing sound* Boomstick: OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CEILING GOOSE Wiz: Jocelyn? JOCELYN! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! 'Battle' Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla are revisiting Colony Six. "You have no idea how nostalgic this is," Sharla said, turning to Reyn. "Really bring back some memories, I bet." Suddenly, a noise resembling a blow dart's fire is heard. Shulk falls over. "What the hell?" Reyn looks around. The same noise is heard. Reyn falls over this time. An aged woman with a sniper rifle and a pistol walks out from behind a building. It is Ana. Sharla pulls out her rifle. "Who are you?" "Your friends had a bounty, not you. I dislike causing unneeded harm." "I don't care! You're not going anywhere!" She pulls out Gadolt's rifle. Ana sighs. "I guess we're doing this, then." Fight! "Let's end this quickly." Ana fires a sleep dart at Sharla. She jumps out of the way of it. However, there is a grenade on the ground below her, waiting for her. She is knocked off of her feet. She attempts to heal herself, but it doesn't seem to work. Ana fires a shot at her. It connects with her shin, and she staggers backwards. it drains through her health. She runs behind cover, activates her Shield Bullet, and activates Heal Counter. Ana fires another volley of rounds. Sharla doesn't move. They all hit her chest, and her wounds begin to heal. "What in the world?" Ana marveled. Ana throws another grenade at her. It detonates, but the Shield breaks. She does not gain any health back. Not this time. ''Sharla thinks. She activates Cure Bullet, then uses Heal Blast on herself. Ana growls. ''Damn magic users. '' Sharla uses Heat Bullet. Ana is knocked backwards, and Sharla smiles. "You think you can beat me, old lady?" She uses Metal Blast, Ana intercepts it with a bullet. Then, Ana runs towards her and punches her across the face, then bashes her in the knee with her gun. Sharla uses Heal Blast right afterwards. The rifle turns hot. Sharla jumps behind cover. "Ow! That's scorching hot!" Sharla cools down the gun. When she looks up, Ana is gone. A grenade pops out of nowhere and detonates, knocking her backwards. Ana jumps from the top of the roof of a nearby house and fires six shots at her, landing on another roof. Three of them hit, and Sharla is knocked backwards. Then, Ana reloads and jumps again, firing another shot. This time, Sharla is prepared, and she fires Thunder Bullet. This knocks Ana back onto the roof. THen, she uses Metal Blast, knocking Ana off the roof and onto the ground below. Sharla walks towards Ana and plants her foot on the woman's chest. She bashes Ana in the forehead, and she is dazed. Then, Sharla points her gun at the woman's head. "This is where it ends! This is for Shulk and Reyn, you jerk! I hope you're watching, Gadolt! Head Sho-" She is interrupted by a sleep dart. It hits her in the thigh. Sharla falls over into a deep sleep. Ana stands over her body. "Child, you are reckless. You attempted to defeat a force of authority today." She raises her foot and stomps Sharla in the heart with it. It crushes the organ, killing her. Sharla's eyes roll backwards. "And you failed miserably." '''K.O!' Sharla's hand is seen slowly letting go of her rifle. Ana is seen dragging Reyn and Shulk away. 'Outcome' Wiz: *sighing* Now that that goose is gone, let's discuss why Ana won. Boomstick: Sharla had the edge in all of her healing abilities and her better endurance, but Ana trumped her in speed, marksmanship, and combat experience. Wiz: Sharla was easily predicted and analyzed because of Ana's vast combat experience. And while Sharla had the edge in strength, Ana would never let it come down to a melee battle. Sharla countered her Biotic Grenades with her Cure Bullet, but she left herself open for things like Ana's sleep dart due to her limited knowledge of Ana's skills. Also, Ana was literally a veteran of many wars, and predicting her opponent was easy enough. Boomstick: I guess Sharla just didn't have the heart for it. Wiz: The winner is Ana Amari. 'Fun Facts About This Death Battle' * This is Encryptedki's third battle, and only did this battle because Sharla was his favorite character in Xenoblade and wanted to see her go against someone similar. * Encryptedki is planning on doing a reboot for this battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles